


Like juice of the Universe...

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small lyric, inspired by the sunny and peaceful pages of the Middleearth history ( mostly of "LoTR" and "Hobbit". Feel the warm of Elven Light!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like juice of the Universe...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Like the juice of the Universe ( I 'd say,  
The wine that grows spicier lasting days),  
Is my tender world of amber honey taste  
And yellow branches, that sway in a sunny pane.  
Here sounds as if blood flow through my veins,  
And notes are weaving flaxen patterns - rhymes, -  
The lace of dream. Be light your dreamy flights,  
Blown on by amber winds of ever Heaven!  
Do not you feel the warming breath of Elven  
Fireplaces which keep the light in murky times?


End file.
